


Finally Here

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: Random Drabbles/Requests [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author's poor attempt at humor, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 11x05. <br/>"I just had sex with an angel in a confessional....I might be going to Hell again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Here

Sam couldn't take the two of them anywhere. He'd been doing fine on his own questioning one of the local parishioners, while Dean and Cas were supposed to be interrogating the priest, but they'd been gone for over half an hour now. It shouldn't take that long. Dean was blunt with his questioning, and Cas was still awkward and mostly silent, and it was his first hunt with them since he'd been recovered enough from Rowena's curse; he'd been sickly and weak for so long, Dean barely let him out of his sight, still fussed over him despite Cas's annoyed protests. Dean especially got protective when other people got around Cas, because they couldn't know for sure who was involved with the Darkness, and how it would react with angels.

They'd been gone for over half an hour. They should've been back by now.

He thanked the parishioner for her time, even though nothing she said had been helpful in them solving the murder, or coming closer to finding Amara. They'd been following lead after lead of her soul binge, but always arrived too late, and then she suddenly attacked again hundreds of miles away. It was a game of cat and mouse, chasing her down.

But as Sam was walking down the hallways of the church, he spotted them. And he suppressed the urge to scream, because Cas's hair was sticking up in all directions, his tie was askew, and his face was flushed. It pained Sam to see it, because it was such a stark contrast to his still sickly complexion; he was still too pale, still hard those dark circles under his eyes. Really, he shouldn't be out hunting. He should still be back at the bunker, resting, reading; but he had already stayed behind for the last two hunts, and no amount of arguing or screaming would convince him to stay behind again.

Dean wasn't looking any better; his suit jacket was wrinkled and he had that shit eating grin Sam was all too familiar with. Dean looked over and caught sight of Sam, winking. Sam felt nauseous. Dean leaned in to whisper something in Cas's ear. Cas nodded and then walked off. Dean approached Sam.

"So," he began, "We got bupkiss on the priest. But, the uh, hot nun was eyeing Cas the entire time, so he's gonna see if he can wheedle anything out of her."

"Nuns are celibate, Dean."

"Yeah, but I'm not."

And then Dean did his eyebrow waggle.

And Sam wished could keel over and die in that moment. "Dude," he said, resisting the urge to throw up his entire stomach. And intestines.

"Listen Sammy," Dean still had that proud smile he wore whenever he thought he was getting away with something he otherwise would get in trouble for. "I just had sex—"

"Please shut up."

"—With an angel—"

"Dear God."

"-In a confessional." Dean blinked and licked his lips. "I might be going to Hell again."

"Dean! Don't you think that's a little inappropriate? We're supposed to be working! And-and—Cas is still sick, he's supposed to be taking it easy—"

"Don't worry about that, Sammy. Cas doesn't have to lift a finger for—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" For dramatic effect (and to a bit of a bitch) Sam covered his ears with his hands and pressed hard until he was sure that Dean had stopped talking. Then he sighed and let the tension out of his shoulders.

"So," he coughed awkwardly. "It's official then? This isn't just a…physical thing?"

"No, Sam. I, uh…I think I found my something more."

"Good. I'm happy for you, Dean. Both of you. Really."

"Thanks Sam." Dean's smile eased into a more relaxed one.

"Never give me the details again."

"Right."

"And I don't want to hear it. Or know about it. Or be anywhere near it."

"Well, then you might wanna stay away from the backseat of the car for a while."

"What?"

"What?"

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. "C'mon. We have a job to do."


End file.
